dumb_ways_to_die_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb Ways to Die Life
NOTE: The page is currently under construction *Send ideas to developers of DWTD when finished Dumb Ways to Die 4 Life is an app and the 4th sequel for DWTD Original. It will release in currently unknown. The graphics are unknown at this point. How it works Plot You play as a DWTD bean. You go to work, pay the bills, buy food, and buy stuff for the bean's house. How to save your progress You have 3 files for your DWTD game. You can change around the job you want or the character anytime. Main Mascot of the game Dunce has been mascot in DWTD Original, Loopy in DWTD 2, and Putz in DWTD 3. The mascot of DWTD 4 is Mishap. How you obtain dollars and coins *Dollars-You obtain dollars by going to work. You use the dollars to spend on paying the bills, buying food, and buying stuff for your bean's house. *Coins-They return from DWTD 3.You obtain coins by doing mission minigames. You use the coins to buy food and buy stuff for your beans house. List of jobs you can do *Doctor *Office Job *Scientist *Chef *Police *Musician *Movie Star *Miner *Construction Worker *more jobs coming soon... List of foods you can buy for how much dollars and/or tokens TBA House shopping related stuff List of houses you can buy *Default House-Similar to Dimwit's house from DWTD Original **Cost=Nothing since its available at the start *Long House-The Default House but twice as long with a backyard **Cost=Unknown *Double House-The Long House but with a 2nd floor **Cost=Unknown *Igloo-An igloo **Cost=Unknown *Pyramid-A house that is an Egyptian Pyramid. **Cost=Unknown *Futuristic House-A house made out of chrome similar to the houses that appear in Dumbtune of DWTD 3 **Cost=Unknown *Deluxe House-A Long House with 3 floors and a backyard **Cost=$2000 dollars List of furniture you can buy TBA List of playable beans NOTE: To learn more about the beans that aren't familiar to you (the beans between Phoney and Loopy), visit here *Note: **numpty has fire on head in dwtd 4 **pillock has bumps in dwtd 4 **dippy's legs and hip are still bitten by a piranha in dwtd 4 **doomed is in bag in dwtd 4 **bungle is in dryer with wheels in dwtd 4 **mishap has snake in eye in dwtd 4 **doofus has wasps around him in dwtd 4 **inky has ink on him in dwtd 4 **oily has oil on him in dwtd 4 **electra has charger in her throat in dwtd 4 **dug has dirt on him in dwtd 4 **hared has hare rabbit on her head in dwtd 4 **exert has scar across his face in dwtd 4 **egghead has mosquito bites on him in dwtd 4 But here are the playable characters: *Mishap *Numpty *Hapless *Pillock *Dippy *Dummkopf *Dimwit *Stupe *Lax *Clod *Doomed *Numskull *Bungle *Dunce *Calamity *Ninny *Botch *Doofus *Stumble *Bonehead *Putz *Phoney *Slaptery *Russel (exclusive to doctor career) *Catastrophe *Dummo *Inky *Bubbles *Thirst *Cop (exclusive to police career) *Oily *Electra *Cowhead *Toxic *Witchy *Ballet (exclusive to musician career) *Quill *Draw *Energy *Imbecile *Magic *Rapless *Buzz *Pighead *Mummy *Foxhead *Dug *Baneful *Flood *Lim *Flop *Hared *Exert *Logs (exclusive to construction worker career) *Animatronic (exclusive to scientist career) *Clubhead *Chaos *View *Gunn *Heri *Egghead *Loopy *Dumbbell *Madcap *Zany *Boffo *Stupa *Ruckus *Skelliflop *Dingy *Bard *Phyllis Mission minigames NOTE: We haven't started adding minigame details yet. We're just going to list the concepts. *A slots machine minigame that you can only play every hour. *A minigame where you walk on the streets to find coins and dodge cars. *more mission minigames coming soon... Minigames for the different jobs NOTE: We haven't started adding minigame details yet. We're just going to list the concepts. Each job gives you money based on points similar to DWTD 1 and 2. Doctor minigames *1st minigame involving doing a surgery on someone *2nd minigame involving wrapping a cast around 1-4 limbs of someone *3rd minigame *4th minigame *5th minigame Office Job minigames *1st minigame involving typing something. Gameplay is similar to Bonehead's 1st minigame in DWTD Original *2nd minigame involving not spilling coffee on the computer *3rd minigame *4th minigame *5th minigame Scientist minigames *1st minigame involving mixing the correct colored potions *2nd minigame involving pouring the right amount of potions *3rd minigame involving riding a machine *4th minigame *5th minigame Chef minigames *1st minigame involving cooking a burger *2nd minigame involving pouring hot sauce on a taco *3rd minigame involving cooking pizza in the oven *4th minigame *5th minigame Police minigames *1st minigame involving catching criminals *2nd minigame involving closing all prison gates *3rd minigame *4th minigame *5th minigame Musician minigames TBA Movie Star minigames TBA Miner minigames TBA Construction Worker minigames TBA Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Dumb Ways to Die